


Porcelain Doll

by brookoriley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Zayn, alpha Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookoriley/pseuds/brookoriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't intend to get involved with an alpha so soon, he just got in medical school and just wants to focus on his studies, but all his plans fall apart when the only way to get his father out of prison is to hand himself to Harry Styles, an alpha lupus. He is rude, arrogant, strong, powerful and completely obsessed with the little omega. His porcelain doll.</p><p>- This is not my fanfic, I'm only translating. You can find the original portuguese version on wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Larryile](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Larryile).



Explanations: In this Fanfic there are two types of alphas. The normal alphas, that we're used to in general A.B.O fanfics and alphas lupus that have a more wild origin, they were kind of uncontrollable, but as time passed they learned how to socialize with others. Alpha Lupos are bigger, stronger more intimidating and sometimes aggressive, When they're nervous they are really uncontrollable, they're like, ten times stronger than a normal alpha.

Omegas and betas are the ones we're used to. Omegas usually are fearful when it comes to alpha lupus because of their aggressivity and rudeness.

Louis is an 18 year old omega, who's in his first year of medicine in university, he has some particular tastes and likes some feminine pieces, it's not like he wears dresses or anything or like he walks like a girl ( nothing wrong with that though ), but he likes some stuff like intimate pieces. Harry is an alpha lupus, he's 28 and has a company that manufactures jewelry, and owns a brand that is very popular called Edward's.

Besides Larry, it has Ziam and Tradley ( Bradley and Tristan from the vamps ) and Niall is with Ian Somerhalder.

Niall and Bradley are Harry's younger brothers.

 

" Two hundred thousand pounds ! " Liam practically growls, his tone is peevish because of the situation " Mark stole two hundred thousand pounds in jewelry from the company " he says to the man sitting on the office's desk, who seems to calm with the situation " You should have expelled him when he destroyed the papers of the business we made with the rocks exporter from south america " his muscles are rigid and his expression is unpleased, a normal alpha would back away in sight of the figure of a man who's taller than 6 foot 3 and very angry. But none of the two alphas there are normal alphas, they're bigger, stronger and lethal.

There are two species of alphas inserted on society. Normal alphas are about 38 % of the population, being biologically stronger and more dominant, being on top of society. They were used to being treated like kings and a ' superior race ', at least until the discovery of a new specie. The alpha lupus are historically the first alphas, who were kept out of society for being too dangerous to live with the others people. Along the years they learned how to socialize, since they were savages. One alpha lupus has the strength of ten normal alphas, their just 13 % of the population. They don't have a natural partner, having to have relationships with omegas to reproduce, although just a few omegas have the courage to have relationships with them, causing the lupus population decrease. In one decade the percentage of this specie decreased 6 %. But there are some omegas who are willing to have relations with an alpha lupus, a few, but they exist. The truth is that most omegas are afraid for them being big, strong, violent and dangerous most of the times, maybe omegas structures can't support that during sex.

" You know why I keep him in the company " Harry says massaging his temples, his voice is calm and collected. When he's not irritated he's too calm. " If it was it for me he would be dying of hunger and thirst in the gutter " his green eyes analyze some papers with care " You also know that what he stole from me it's nothing, two hundred thousand was the price that I paid on the penthouse I gave it to Bradley ... Although his flaw it's a very good thing. It has servanthood . I have evidence that incriminates him, so, either he does what I order him to or he'll spend the next five years as some alphas bitch in prison."

" You'll let him get away because of an obsession ? two thousand pounds may be nothing to you but it's a huge hole in our cash " Liam still has a irritated voice tone, his indignation is evident. Harry looks up to his longtime friend and frowns. If it was anyone else, he certainly would be punching him like an irrational animal. But that was Liam, his brother from another mother. It's relevant.

" No one tells me what to do, but I'll consider since it's you " Styles answers passing his tongue between his red lips " the money will be reseted, even if he has to sell his kidney on the black market. I'm not forgiving his debt, the dela that I intent to do ids good, he is worth more than two thousand pounds. And don't be so hypocrite, if it wasn't for me you would never had you boy " Harry remembers, even though he doesn't like to just rub his favours in others faces, that was necessary. If it wasn't for him, Liam would never have Zayn. Harry forgave Yasser Malik's huge debt - who is a big son of a bitch, that practically made his only son do programs for disgusting old mans for money - as long as he handed over the brunett. Yasser immediately accepted, he knew he would never get the money to pay what he ought. Harry left the boy under Liam's cares, since he already had an affair with the omega for a couple of months.

" I know, and I'm very grateful for. What you did for Zayn... I'll never be able to repay you... It's just that ... For that it wasn't necessary move the company's money. Mark stole from us two hundred thousand, Harry, he'll get out of this unpunished if he doesn't give you what you want " Liam says, he wants the green eyed boy to realise what an absurd that is. Styles only sighs, passing his fingers through his hair, throwing it back.

" You know you've been a brother to me for a long time. And better than anyone knows that I don't like people meddling my business, and I won't go back with my decision " he says staring with his brown eyes. 

" I hope you're right about that, All that. This madness " Liam sighs. Right after two knocks are heard in the huge room's door. The two man inside exchange looks.

" I'm more certain than ever " Harry guarantees, after that he straightens the papers over the table and looks at the door " come in " he has a loud tone so that the pearson on the other side of the door can hear him.

The door opens revealing Mark Tomlinson, a beta, just the one Styles wanted to see. Mark in turn feels a little cornered for the presence of the two alpha lupus, who are naturally intimidating.

" you called me, sir? " Mark asks, he tries his best to keep a steady tone, but falters with both mans eyes on him. He feels like a prey in front of the predators.

" Close the door and sit " Styles orders. Mark trembles by the boss's tone and shakes his head, He closes the door and walks slowly to the empty chair in front of the huge wood table. Payne, who is standing on the side of the table don't lose sight of the beta for one secondd, he stares at him firmly, making Mark shrink scared. If one alpha lupus is capable of scaring a normal alpha, imagine a beta. Harry smiles aside, a scary smile, and passes his hand on his chin evaluating his employee " You know what? ... Nothing in this company goes by unnoticed by me. I know exactly what happens here, including every coin inside the safe box " he says noticing the beta trembling, but he goes on " everything that happens in these halls, offices and safe boxes is taped. The images are inside this pendrive. " he sows the little black pendrive between his fingers " and your life is right here, in my hands. I know exactly what you've done, and I can end you "

Mark settles in the chair, slaking his tie, his fear is evident and the two alphas there can smell it. One drop of sweat goes down his forehead when the stronger and more dominant keep a stare over him.

" I - I " Mark starts to stutter, but is interrupted.

" What kind of imbecile are you ? " Liam's tone is a little altered, making the beta shrink scared " Didn't think of the cameras Mark? didn't think that any moment your stupidness would be discovered ? "

" I swear I'm gonna pay " its the only thing the beta can say, then he opens and closes his mouth several times not knowing what to say. The words simply ran from his mouth.

" Why did you took those jewelries ? what did you do to them ? " Styles questions, he lets the pendrive over the table and leans back in his chair. His green eyes still looking at the man before him. Mark breathes once, twice and three times to then be able to speak without stuttering.

" I needed that money to pay a debt ... but I swear I'm going to pay everything to you sir ... Look, look I have a son who just entered a university, my wife is pregnant of twins, and I don't want them going through that .. Give me some months. I'll pay " Mark begs, almost pitiable.

" Not even working a whole life you could paid what you owe, Tomlinson. You should have thought on your son who's in college, your pregnant wife and the twins that are going to be born before you did this stupidity " Harry nods no with his head. Mark is now in panic.

" Please Mr. Styles. I'll do anything " the beta is desperate, he wishes his wife and son never find out about that, or they'll be disappointed " I can't get arrested, in a month it's my son's birthday and I promised him that I would take him to the next Doncaster game... And it has my wife, her pregnancy is risky and she can't support strong emotions " he explains and wishes that that softens the mans stone heart.

" Does your son likes football, Tomlinson ? " Harry asks casually starting to swirl his rings that are on his fingers. The beta agrees.

" He's in love with the Doncaster Rovers... Sometimes he goes to the stadium and plays with the players, they love Louis " Mark says proud of his son. His care for the boy when he speaks is evident, and both men in the room can see that.

" We got to the point; Louis " Harry finally smiles making the employee confused.

" How ? What does my son has to do with it ? " he asks and his heart tightness. It's like a feeling, and then he remembers his smiling son when left college this morning, excited with the news of his loving team that his dad would go with.

" Louis is a loving boy, doesn't look like you " Harry makes the observation analysing the employees face, not finding any resemblance between him and the boy " Are you sure he's your son ? " he asks getting up. Mark feels intimidated by the figure of the 6 foot 4 men with broad shoulders, he's strong and can take down anyone with a single punch.

" He's not my biological son, but I'm his father, I raised him " Mark explains seeing the men nod before stars walking around the room. Liam still staring at the beta, making him intimidated " Where do you know my son ? "

" This doesn't matter. What matters is that your fate is on little Louis hands " Harry whispers the last part with some kind of emotion not captured by the beta.

" I'm not understanding where you want to get with that... Louis can't pay my debt, he barely got into medical school... He can't afford that " Mark laughs quietly from nervousness and feels his hands cold and sweaty. Harry laughs at the betas naiveness.

" You didn't understand what I meant. Your fate is in your son's hands... Louis si the only way you don't get arrested. I give you two options " Harry says and pauses, noticing a curious look from the beta " You deliver little Louis or rot in jail "

Mark frowns and has his pupils dilated, he squeezes his fingers on the chairs arm until the tips are white.

" This is absurd ! You proposes that I hand you my son in exchange of liberty ? " Mark rises his tone, it's possible to see one popped vein in his neck " what kind o father would I be if I did that ? It's inhuman. A pointless proposal, Mr Styles. I think there must have another way for me to pay the debt " His tone remains challenging and wroth, and of course he would never talk like that with that man in other situation, but know he really is pissed.

" Lower your tone " Liam orders, using a tone that belongs to an Alpha lupus, that would make even a normal alpha startled " You have no power here " he completes and then Styles turns his gaze to Mark.

" Inhuman? Are we really talking of right and wrong things? You stole me and wants to be ethical? " Harry for the first time has a dangerous tone in his voice during the conversation " You should thank me for giving you this option. I am sure you would be a smart man handing me little Louis. I can give him a dignified life, a kings life, exactly what he deserves. But the point is not only money... I have reasons to want him and you have reasons to hand me him. Don't see this as business, I'm not thinking like that... Louis to me is ivaluable.

" I can't simply hand you my son sir as if he was a currency exchange. He doesn't have my blood running through his vein, but still is the son I've chosen for myself " the beta says completely desperate, just the idea of the boy, to small and fragile in Harry Styles hands makes him nervous

" Louis is not a product to me " Harry says as he growls, just thinking that Mark thinks he just wants to use the boy makes him really irritated. Although his methods are a little doubtful, he doesn't think of the boy this way. As an object. " I'll give you one day to think about my proposal. Tomorrow morning, as soon as you get here, come to my office, depending on your decision you may or may not get out of here straight to prison. This is my proposal, you choose your fate. You're excused. " he says looking at the beta who agrees, then he gets up walking towards the exit with his tail between his legs.

Liam looks at the green eyes boy and sighs, he knows his friend very well to know he's irreductible.

" I'm in my office, if you need something just call me " Liam says to the green eyes boy who agrees. Payne gets out of the room leaving his friend alone.

Harry sighs heavily passing his fingers on his chin, he turns on his notebook seeing the blue screen asking for his password. Styles typed rapidly, having it by heart ' LouisT ' and the main screen opens revealing the background image.

It's a picture of his boy. A picture that he had taken without the boy even knowing, his obsession for the boy have come to a level so big about to buy a house aside to his where he spends most of his nights, the room he stays gives him a privileged vision to the boys room. His professional camera alway gets a good angle to take pictures of the little omega.

Harry smiles to the picture of the boy on his knees above the bed wearing only a purple sweatshirt that goes until the half of his big and bronzed thighs, the knickers he's wearing are baby pink and showing a little. He was smiling while fidgeting with white box with a little lace on it and analysing with those bright blue eyes the pink sweater that was inside the white box. How Styles knew whats in there? Simple, he had sent that present.

The only thing that was in the green eyed boy's head was the moment he would have the little boy in his arms.

His porcelain doll.


	2. No way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise for taking so long to post this. I try to translate a lot, but I'm very busy with studies and my own fanfics, AND the chapters are really big, so it takes a while.
> 
> A second apologise to all the grammar mistakes, as I said, english is not my first language and although I like to think I'm pretty good at it, it's not the same.
> 
> Also, some of the soul of this story is lost due the language, some expressions and jokes get lost in the process, so I'm sorry.
> 
> At last, but not less important, I would like to say THANK U to everyone who commented and showed love to this story, even though it's not mine, I love it too.

" Liam is a huge, stupid, hypocrite " Zayn says to his best friend who hears his pities carefully. Louis only agrees with everything is said, they're sitting on the blue eyed boy's bed, eating chocolate chips cookies made by them. " He talks about guys that flirt with me, and about me using his coats and sweaters to have his smell... And he chitchat's with that secretary Sophia Slutty Smith " His tone is irritated when he grabs a cookie " Do you believe that today when I got into his office that bitch had her cleavage in his face? And she don't even have breasts for that. And I know that she's been with every alpha in that company, even Liam, before him and me got together " His voice sounds outraged as he corrodes of jealous inside. Know he's calmer but earlier he almost pulled the girl out of his alpha by the hair.

 

" Yeah, you've talked about this since you got here " Louis says and smiles, the tiny wrinkles popping up on the corners of his blue eyes are more than adorable making his omega friend smile as well. " Liam loves you. And even not knowing him well, I see how he looks at you. It's like he's seeing a God. " he adds gently stroking the brunette's arm.

 

" It's not like I don't trust him, but I can't trust her. Because of that  bitch we end up having an ugly fight. " the brunette says sighing loud. " I don't know what's happening lately with us. I'ts our third fight this week " he says sad, his hazel eyes watering. It's really the third time the two fight that week. Usually the reason it's the brunette's jealousy. Zayn admits that he likes to provoke just to see his boyfriends reaction, but sometimes he schisms for nothing.

 

Louis smiles gently and gets on his knees on the bed, he's wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt and a lilac boxer knickers. Since he started using feminine underwear, he was well accepted by his best friend. Neither of them felt unconfortable with that situation, Louis doesn't have shame and Zayn doesn't have prejudice. The blue eyed omega takes his hand to the brunette's face and cleans one single tear that rolls by that face sculpted by the gods. Then he kissed the place the tear were.

 

" Maybe it's just stress... Him in the company and you because of the college papers " Louis tries. The brunette has been really worried about his works and final tests that will coincide with his heat. He's trying to at least deliver his papers in time. Law course to an omega is not that easy. 30% of the students are betas, 68% alphas and 2% omegas " You may be passing through a fase, that happened before " the boy remembers his friend last year when fights were constants, twice a day. Until the brunette though it would be better if they broke up, bacause it jsut wasn't working. Liam feaked out, literally, and locked the boy inside the house like a real neanderthal alpha lupus until he changes his mind. And it worked " And you also have to talk about it instead of ending in sex " he says and blushes a little. Always after fights there's sex. The brunette limps for five days sometimes.

 

" It's more likely that everything ending in bed than we talking. " Zayn smiles weakly, touching his forehead with his best friend's. " And when we try to talk we don't get a solution to our problems. It's always the same... I say that maybe it's best if we have a break from each other and he freaks out. " he sighs deeply " Lou, I get that all the rush from work get's to his temper, but nothing justifies him punching the first guy who says 'hi' to me. I know that sometimes I provoke it, and when it's like that it's good... but I almost don't have friends, to him everyone has second intentions. Less you of course... " he smiles. Malik doesn't get it why the blue eyed boy is the only friendthat pleases his boyfriend, but doesn't questions it because Louis is the best friend he could have " His jealous mixed with mine it's a nuclear bomb "

 

" yeah " Louis agrees and smiles gently and caresses the friend's face " I remember when he dislocated Naughty's jaw with a punch " he laughs remembering the guy who used to hit on Zayn shamelessly, he glued himself to the omega like a tick and made shitty statements on social media. When Liam found out he was really pissed. Louis never forgets when the brown haired boy picked up his boyfriend in college, and Naughty scared with the figure of the 6 foot 3 alpha lupus who dislocated his jaw in one punch. He never looked at the omega again, when he passes by him he diverts his way.

 

" Oh no " Zayn denies " That fat and disgusting piece of man really deserved. And I still think it was not enough " he gives a small laugh " It's just that... I like that, when he's jealous of me. I feel desired by him and when we end up in sex it's good. " he bites his lower lip remembering Liam's big huge body over his " Wow! there's nothing like an alpha lupus, it doesn't even compares to a normal alpha. The real problem is the fighting " he finishes. He really loves the brute sex his boyfriend offers him.

" I don't know how it's like, and I probably will never know. My chances to relate with an alpha lupus are one in a million... And I don't even know if I could please one " Louis says looking at the brunette and smiles " But talking is the best you can do "

" Never say never " Zayn blinks and smiles, then he feels his cell phone vibrate on the bed attracting two pairs of eyes to it. The name ' Love ' shines on the blinking screen of the device. The brunette sighs undecided.

" You're not answering ?You better do, he must be worried " Louis advises. The brunette is there since the beginning of the afternoon and it's almost nine, and in any moment he talked to his boyfriend. Malik, however, sighs and denies with the head refusing the call.

In less than ten seconds the device rings again. The omega sighs cleaning a tear he didn't knew had wet his face and gets the cell phone picking it up.

" What do you want? " Zayn asks low to the man on the other line. Louis smiles and squeezes his friend's hand, encouraging.

' Where are you ? Shit! I'm worried about you. We need to talk ' Liam says on the other side of the line, his voice is a mix of relief and despair. It's a paradox. Louis can hear the alpha's altered voice.

" I'm busy at the moment, and I won't be sleeping home today. We can talk tomorrow " Zayn says, passing his tongue between his lips and hears a heavy breath on the other line.

‘ We’re talking today Zayn ‘ Payne says authoritarian.

" I don't wanna fight with you, we're both hot headed... And " Zayn interrupts himself with a low hiccup and feels the tears come without notice. Louis noticing his friend's state just smiles and grabs the phone trying to confort him.

" Liam? I don't know if you remember me, but it's Louis, Zayn's friend. He's at my place " Tomlinson says to the man on the other line while petting his best friend's arm who calms himself slowly.

' Thank you Louis. I'm on my way ' Liam says on the other side and ends the call.

The blue eyed boy smiles, handing the phone to the brunette who sighs and puts it in hsi bag. Tomlinson approaches his friend, hugging him really hard and being hugged back.

" You better talk to him today... " Louis mumbles against Zayn's shoulder " no sex " he warns the brunette who laughs. Next they hear a sound of a horn and know it's Liam. It's not like it's a flash, but everytime they fight it's right that the omega will go to his best friend's house, the alpha calls just to confirm during the way. Malik knows also, that his boyfriend is not leaving without him.

Louis gets up laughing and grabbing a grey sweatpants to dress and then takes the brunette to the front door. Zayn grabs his bag , throwing over his right shoulder waiting for the other omega to get dressed. Louis holds Malik's hand pulling him out of the room, his parents must be sleeping at this hour so the boys try to make silence.

" I'm not going to go easy on him " Zayn  says when they're in the middle of the stairs. Louis agrees with his head knowing that speech by heart. They walk to the door and the smaller boy unlocks and opens it.

It's when they have a vision of the alpha lupus against the car, just waiting for his omega while smoking a cigarette. It's a habit that the brunette finds sexy, and he lessons himself for finding that man so sexy in that moment.

" Good night Lou. that you for putting up with me " Malik thanks giving his friend a peck on the cheek

" That's what friends are for " Louis smiles and says goodbye to the brunette seeing him getting serious walking to the brown haired man. Zayn doesn't look to the boyfriend, just opens the car's door getting inside the vehicle and smacking the door hard. Liam sighs and looks at Louis nodding gently before going around the car and getting in the vehicle.

The omega makes a no with his head and laughs imagining the next day he'll see his friend full of marks on his body and  Liam's strong scent on him making the alphas keep their distance knowing that that omega belongs to a strong alpha lupus.

It's so predictable.

A sigh leaves his lips  when he feels the breeze against his face, his whole body getting goosebumps when the known feeling of being watched is present. He watches the silver car go away rapidly then he finds himself alone in the desert street, the feeling of being watches becomes a little stronger. He hugs himself and strongly bites his lips, after he decides to go in the house still withthat feeling that it sould be unconfortable but it's not that much.

Zayn goes inside the house visibly irritated by the whole situation, ignoring his boyfriend completely who is right behind him, saying his name several times. His feet were guiding him towards the stairs knowing that his alpha hates when he's ignored and left behind, but the only thing he wants its a little peace. When he is in the middle of the stairs he hears a door being banged hard. When the omega gets inside the room he closes the door, throwing his bag on the floor not caring where it would land. Before the door closes all the way, Liam is fast pushing it and entering the room, walking with hard steps to his boyfriend and holding his arms forcefully making him turn to the bigger one.

" I get it that you're upset, but turning your back to me after ignoring my calls and making me worried thinking where the hell you were it's too much for me. We are going to talk and you could act a little less like a baby and more like the grown up you are " Liam says looking hardly at the smaler boy, his muscles tensing what makes him more intimidating. Malik tries to let himself loose but fails.

" It would be a lot easier if you  stopped acting like a cave man and be less hypocrite. You simply punches someone who looks at me and thinks it's bad when I don't like some tramp whose been in your bed hits on you " Zayn raises his tone and know is really irritated with all of this. He does't like to fight with his alpha, but sometimes it's inevitable.

" You're confusing things. Sophia is just my secretary, we have subjects in common who are important to treat, but nothing that it's not company related " Liam tries to talk calmly so that his boyfriend can absorb the facts " With her it wasn't more than one night. Besides, she's committed and I have you"

" Zayn turns his face feeling the tears wetting his face and know he's insecure about lots of things, one of them is the fact that he is an ex rent boy, even if it wasn't his own will, it doesn't change the fact that he was, and he is scared that Liam is bothered by that, since he never took him to the company's partys or something. He must be embarassed. Liam on his side, can't understand his boyfriend. He feels his insecurity and doesn't feel good. Payne then pulls the boy the way he is and tries to hug him strongly even though the brunettes hands keep pushing him.

" What is going on? I know you're not ok, but we can't solve this without talking. You don't open yourself to me " Liam pets the omega's black hair in attempt to keep him calm, which is being a little difficult. Having his omega crying in his arms makes him feel unable.

" You deserve better Liam " Malik says voice thick from the crying " You deserve a lot more than a ex rent boy " he says insecure, his tone low, his body is held stronger.

" Don't talk shit " Liam mutters using his alpha lupus tone, what makes the boy close his eyes strongly pouring tears, his legs weaken and his body trembles " You are exactly what I want. I don't care what you used to do. Especially because, if it wasn't your past I would never had met you. What matters now is that is my mark you're carrying. " his fingers  pass through the mark present on his neck, bugger and deeper than the normal alphas marks.

" You are a big idiot for wanting your name associated to an former rent boy " Zayn mutters wiping his tears " What is your problem? What is wrong with you to like just me? " he makes a small pause and sighs, he can get away from Liam and finish wiping his tears under the careful look from his alpha " But the point here is jealousy. I want to talk to you about unnecessary jealousy. "

" Okay " Liam passes his hand through his nape and sighs " I am jealous and it's something natural " he admits " I can't change that in me. I don't wanna lose you and I don't like other alphas touching you or looking at you... Because you are mine, only mine and exclusively mine " he looks at the omega who shivers by how firm his voice is " I can kill one by one who dare to think of you, because I'm selfish enough to not know how to share you with anyone. The only person I don't mind that much is your friend " he means Louis " But even so I don't like when you stop giving me atention to give it to him, but I've learned how to live with that. " A small pause is given, and the alpha smiles aside " Do you understand? I'm a selfish son of a bitch, but I don't give a fuck because I love you. "

The smile is still present on Payne's face, he starts to get closer to the smaller boy and wraps his arms around the brunette's waist gluing their bodies. The boy needs to get on the tip of his toes and the larger boy need to lean in a little. Liam takes the brunette's lips not giving him the chance to escape. Completely wild, he starts the kiss. Malik, even if he considers refusing, simply can't because that man is his soft spot. He seems to know better than anyone the way to tame him, so he just wraps his arms around the bigger's broad shoulders surrendering to the kiss.

Liam has, no doubt, the best kiss he ever had before, his lips, although rude, are soft and he feels in a trance when kisses him. It's like nothing existed anymore, only Liam. His stupidly hot alpha. Payne, however didn't let the kiss last, breaking it. His forehead was now agaist the brunette's so he can look him in the eyes.

" I want you to have my last name, just to concretize everything and everyone know you're mine officially " Liam says in a low whisper, but the brunette hears and his honey eyes widen in surprise before the unexpected request.

Liam wants to marry him.

Louis fumbles in bed for the third time since he woke up two hours ago, he was tired when he fell asleep but after waking up in the middle of the night he completely lost sleep, the clock on his nightstand shows 1:40AM he's with insomnia. It's been a couple of months since he had insomnia, since he got into college. He sighs sitting on the bed and taking of some threads that fell in his eyes, pulls the lilac sheets who covered his body and throws away from his body, with the back of his hand he scratches his eyes and looks for his slippers that are somewhere on the floor. As soon as he finds them, he puts them on and smiles as they fit perfectly on his small feet

He got up noticing the window was open, he could have sworn he closed it before going to sleep. Maybe not, he was so tired he just thought he had closed, yeah, it was probably it. He pulls the hem of his shirt down wanting to cover his belly that is showing in the cold, his naked thighs shivers because of the cold breeze that comes into the room shaking the curtains. He sighs.

" Some tea must solve this insomnia " Louis says to himself walking out of his room, usually a cup of tea with milk makes him sleepy. His feet crawl out of the room until the empty hallway. But the light inside his parents room call his attention, and the altered voices makes him come closer little by little.

Being curious is his biggest flaw. Tomlinson gets closer to the door in an angle that he can't be seen by the two inside the room. He bites his bottom lip and curiosity stirs him up more when he hears his name.

' You couldn't have put Louis into this, he has no fault of your inconsequences ' Johannah, his mother, says visibly nervous. The omega bites his lips and sighs, this is not good for the babys and he doesn't like to see his parents fighting. He thinks about interrupting the conversation, but he can't. He wants to know what that was about.

' I didn't want to put him in this story, it wasn't my intention ' Mark says in a low tone ' I won't be coward enough to hand my own son because of a debt. Louis is my son and I love him very much.'

' So you'll get arrested... ' Johannah says bitterly, making the omega outside the room wide his eyes not believing what he just heard. His dad will get arrested. His dad! ' Why did you steal from your boss? What did you had in mind when you did it? Do you want your kids to grow up having to visit their dad in jail? ' she sighs and remains silent for some seconds. Louis tries to absorve the story ' You're sure there's no other way ? '

' Unfortunaly not ' Mark denies ' Mr Styles was very clear. Either I hand him Louis or I'll go to jail... He's a very powerful alpha lupus and can end me if he wants, I don't want my son in Harry Styles' hands. I rather get arrested and pay for what I've done ' the beta assures his wife.

' Oh Mark look at the mess you've done ' Louis can see through the door opening his mother sit on the bed and start to pet her belly of five months prenency, the tears now wet her face and a hiccup comes out of her mouth ' You should have thought about me, about Louis and the twins... How am I going to explain them their dad was arrested for stealing? ' she asks her face all red, staring at her husband.

Louis takes his hand to his mouth covering it, he widened his eyes taking a few steps behind trying to assimilate everything. His dad, his hero is about to be arrested. Just the man who didn't had the same blood as his but raised him as if he had. It's a storm of thoughts. His dad is going to jail, his brothers are growing up without a presence of a dad. He didn't know what a father was until he was five years old, he didn't had one and that was aweful. When Mark got home was an euphoria from his part, when he married his mother he knew he would have a real father. A real one.He remembers when he was little all his friends had two parents two or more moms and dads. He only had one, his mother who worked hard to keep their house, children back then were mean and always made fun of the boy because of it. And he didn't want his brothers to go through it. The joy when Mark said he would be his new father was huge. He just wants his brothers to have the dad he didn't had around. He knows it all depends on him.

' The deadline is tomorrow, I have until dawn to give him my answer... And I won't be back in the afternoon ' Mark says to his wife that cries.

Louis shakes his head no getting away from the room, he takes his hand to his mouth to keep him from crying, then he cleans the only tear that wets his pink cheeks.

" I can't let this happen, I can't " Louis shakes his head no and bites his bottom lip. The decision is made.

The omega won't let his dad get arrested. If the only was he doesn't go to jail is give himself to this Harry Styles, then it's exactly what he'll do.

For his mother, his brothers and his father

If Styles wants him, then he'll have him.


End file.
